Everything is Klaine and nothing hurts
by swansterr13
Summary: Just a fic about future!Klaine based off my Itunes playlist. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't you wanna stay- Jason Aldean ft Kelly Clarkson**_

"Blaine, do you really have to go?"

"Yes baby. But I'll be back soon."

"Don't you want to stay? We could make forever feel this way."

Blaine just smiled and kissed his boyfriend goodbye. But Kurt had no idea what Blaine was planning for tonight.

* * *

><p>Hey giiieeess. I'm new at this. Like brand new. This is my very first fic. I hope you like it. Reviews are love!<p>

P.S. Dont worry your pretty little heads, there are going to be more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on." Blaine sang on his way to pick Kurt up for their date.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for 4 years. Now that they were at the end of their junior year of college, Blaine thought that it was the perfect time to propose. When he got to their apartment, Kurt was waiting for him, playing the same song on the piano, as if he knew what was going to happen that night.

"Hey babe," Kurt greeted Blaine with a smile, "I'm ready if you are."

Blaine smiled and tried to hide his nerves. Little did he know, Kurt had the same idea as him, Kurt was planning to propose tonight as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't you wanna stay- Jason Aldean ft Kelly Clarkson**_

"Blaine, do you really have to go?"

"Yes baby. But I'll be back soon."

"Don't you want to stay? We could make forever feel this way."

Blaine just smiled and kissed his boyfriend goodbye. But Kurt had no idea what Blaine was planning for tonight.

_**Teenage Dream- Glee Cast**_

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on." Blaine sang on his way to pick Kurt up for their date.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for 4 years. Now that they were at the end of their junior year of college, Blaine thought that it was the perfect time to propose. When he got to their apartment, Kurt was waiting for him, playing the same song on the piano, as if he knew what was going to happen that night.

"Hey babe," Kurt greeted Blaine with a smile, "I'm ready if you are."

Blaine smiled and tried to hide his nerves. Little did he know, Kurt had the same idea as him, Kurt was planning to propose tonight as well.

_**This Time- Carrie Underwood**_

When they got to the mall (I know, so original.) They stopped at the huge stage in the middle of the mall. Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and ran up onto the unoccupied stage. He had stopped here after class and arranged everything.

"Honey, what are you doing?" But Blaine didn't say anything.

Blaine knew that Kurt didn't love Country music, but it was the most perfect song to explain his feelings.

"_**Maybe its the way that the stars are aligned  
>That's making me feel this way tonight<br>Maybe its the words you left unsaid  
>Maybe its the stardust in my head<strong>_

_**But I wanna tell ya, that my heart is bustin' at the seams  
>Yeah, and I can't wait another minute<br>Life is short  
>Love is sweet<br>Ain't no time like this time, baby**_

_**Maybe its the way that the night is still  
>Or the sound of the rain on my windowsill<br>Thats making all the pieces fit  
>Making it all make perfect sense<strong>_

_**But I wanna tell ya, that my heart is bustin' at the seams  
>Yeah, and I can't wait another minute<br>Oh, life is short  
>Love is sweet<br>Ain't no time like this time, baby**_

_**Ooooh yeah**_

_**It goes by so fast  
>Can't get it back<br>There ain't no time  
>Like this time...<strong>_

_**Yeah, I just wanna tell ya, that my heart is bustin' at the seams  
>Yeah, and I can't wait another minute<br>Ohh, life is short  
>Love is sweet<br>Ain't no time like this time, baby.  
>My little baby<strong>_

_**Maybe its the way that the stars are aligned  
>And there ain't no time, ain't no time,<br>Ain't no time like this time, baby  
>Oooohh yeah.<strong>_

_**Maybe its the way that the night is still  
>Or the sound of the rain on my windowsill<br>Yeah, yeah"**_

"What was Blaine planning? He is sabotaging my plans! Dammit Blaine! Why do you have to be so amazing?" Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine finished the song and ran off stage to his soon-to-be fiancé. He ran over to Kurt, and got down on one knee. All he heard was "I love you." And "YES!" and he was pulled into a kiss right there. Blaine didn't even get a chance to ask the question. And he didn't really care that people were staring at him. He was going to get married to the man of his dreams.

_**Just Passin' Through- Jason Aldean**_

"Its your world and I'm just passin through."

"Lets get outta here." Whispered Blaine, "Wanna go home?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, consumed with love and excitement, he couldn't speak right now.

When they got to the car Kurt finally said something. "I love you more than anything, Blaine." With tears in his eyes he continued, "You know, I was planning on proposing tonight."

Blaine stared at him, mouth agape. "Really, man, we can just read each other's minds. That means we were meant to be." He smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. He didn't want to ruin the romance of this moment. They drove home holding hands and staring each other in the eyes at the stop lights.

_**Don't you- Darren Criss**_

"Don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?"

Everything was perfect. "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs when they got home.

Blaine joined into the excitement and yelled the same thing. "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" They were starstruck by each other. No one in the world could break them up. Nothing.


End file.
